


Something Wild

by mar106



Series: Sun & Moon: Modern [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Modern Era, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: If you're lost out where the lights are blinding,Caught and all the stars her hiding,That's when something wild calls you home. (Home.)If you face the fear that keeps you frozen,Chase the sky into the ocean,That's when something wild calls you home. (Home.)Diana decides to go to college. Later, she has her second kiss.





	Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Song is [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4d0m6f46k1bX6ZQtfmg1Uj?si=hvEiu3U0TgigRZ0fLH1wug). I very much recommend listening to it at some point, even if it's not while reading the story.

_ You had your maps drawn.  
_ _ You had other plans to hang your hopes on._

Diana had always thought that she would eventually go from working part-time during high school to working full-time, and eventually work up enough money to move away and get a house somewhere. Her house. Where she could do what she wanted. But it seemed her parents had different ideas for her.

_ Every road they led you down felt so wrong,  
_ _ So you found another way._

She wasn’t allowed to work as much. Her parents had said she needed to spend more time with them. Unfortunately, this time consisted mostly of introducing her to the sons of her parent’s friends, and both sets of adults dropped enough hints that Diana got the message.

Soon after she got out of high school, her parents meant to get her hitched. She nearly hurled just at the thought. Diana did _not_ want to get married off to some guy she barely knew just because her parents thought it was proper. _Eugh_.

_ I need to get out of here, and fast._ Diana thought quickly. _I have really good grades, and if I get a full ride scholarship then I don’t ever need to come back. All I need to do is get there._

_ You’ve got a big heart.  
_ _ The way you see the world, it got you this far._

Diana couldn’t help but feel a bit bad after coming to that decision. No matter what they did, they were her family, and they were only trying to do right by her. She would probably come back after college, and by that time she would have a degree and the proof that she could live on her own, and her parents’ ideas about marriage would hopefully have been forgotten. 

_ You might have some bruises and a few scars,  
_ _ But you know you’re gonna be ok._

She would go ahead with her decision though. She always did, no matter what. There might be consequences - heck, there would likely be consequences, if her stubbornness had taught her anything. But she would do it anyway, because it was the only option she had.

* * *

_ ‘Cause even though you’re scared,  
__ You’re stronger than you know._

Months of work and fear and late nights and waiting by the mailbox, and she was finally here. And that was leaving out the travel time, which was more tiring than she had expected it to be. She looked back and saw how far she had come, and felt proud.

* * *

* * *

_ Sometimes the past can  
__ Make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand._

She had done it! Diana had kissed Leona, right on the lips! It was only a little peck, but still! Diana nearly fainted at her own audacity. She was shocked back to life as a bucket of bad memories was dumped over her head, causing her to quickly dash into her dorm room and shut the door. She leant up against the door and began to sob, mind spinning in circles._ Why did I do that? She’s going to hate me! Oh god, she’s going to hate me! At least I didn’t get slapped this time… But why did I do that?! I’ve ruined everything! Oh god, I’m never going to be able to look at her again! Oh god..._

_ You don’t have to worry, reach for my hand.  
_ _ Yea, I know you’re gonna be ok.  
_ _ You’re gonna be ok…_

“Diana? Diana?!” 

All Leona heard was the faint sound of crying from the other side of the door. _Ok. Ok. You can do this._ Leona thought to herself. _So, she’s definitely not out, and she’s from the midwest, so she’s probably used to people being homophobic, so maybe she's worried about how I’ll react?_ Leona shrugged. That was the best thing she could come up with on the spot.

“Diana, please don’t worry about me. Kissing me was fine! Uh… more than fine actually… Anyway!” 

Now Leona was embarrassed. I did not mean to say that last bit. It had just slipped out of its own volition, which annoyed the red haired woman. _She stopped crying though, so that's good. Right?_

_ If you’re lost out where the lights are blinding,  
_ _ Caught and all the stars are hiding,  
_ _ That’s when something wild calls you home. (Home.)_

Diana started up from where she had been leaning against the door, feeling as if someone had just struck her over the head. She swayed a bit, expecting to be seeing stars, but no - she was fine. Had Leona really said that? Surely not. Why say that? Unless…

Unless she meant it. To Diana, it seemed a crazy, insane idea, but she could come up with no other reasonable explanation. If she had wanted Diana to open the door in order to humiliate her, then she had just given Diana ammunition to fire back with. Leona didn’t seem the type to do that sort of thing, though.

_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen,  
__ Chase the sky into the ocean,  
__ That’s when something wild calls you home. (Home.)_

Diana turned around to open the door when suddenly, fear gripped her again. What if Leona was lying? What if she said that just so Diana would open the door? No! Diana thought to herself, laying a firm hand on the door handle. Leona wouldn’t do something like that. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Leona was pacing up and down the hall in front of her door. Seeing it was open, and who was inside caused quite a strong reaction.

“Oh thank god Diana,” she said, launching herself the the dark-haired woman and wrapping her in a hug. Diana returned the embrace fiercely, suddenly beginning to cry once more. They had stumbled a few paces into the room on impact, and Leona had the prescience of mind to kick the door mostly shut before looking down at the woman in her arms. She kissed the top of Diana’s ebony-haired head before asking, “Diana? A-”

Diana tightened her hold on the auburnette and nodded vigorously, effectively cutting off the rest of Leona’s sentence. Into the hopeful silence, Diana blurted out a few words.

“Sorry, I’m just so, um.” Diana struggled for the correct way to say what she meant. “I mean, you just don’t know how much…”

“It’s alright. Take your time.” Leona returned the woman’s earlier squeeze, and took up a posture of listening.

Diana took a deep breath, steadying herself. After thinking for a second, she removed her head from where it had been buried in Leona’s toned shoulder, looking deeply into the woman’s hazel eyes. 

“You-” The impact of what she was about to say seemed to hit her, and Diana glanced away, going slightly pink. “You’re the first person that I’ve kissed who liked it.”

Overcome by emotion herself, Leona gathered Diana up in arms once more. 

“Well, whoever you kissed before must’ve been idiots.”

Diana chuckled bemusedly. She had expected something like that out of Leona. But the feeling of Leona’s strong arms around her? The feeling of Leona’s muscular body in her arms? Being surrounded by the smell that was so uniquely Leona? Knowing, finally, that Leona did feel the same way? Diana sighed, laying her head down on her shoulder and nuzzling her nose slightly into that silky red hair. This felt good. Great, even. Diana let out another contented breath.

_ That’s when something wild calls you home. (Home.)_

* * *

It was a little while later, when they were both on Diana’s dorm room couch, when Leona asked her another question. They were simply enjoying being together, Diana’s head in Leona’s lap with her feet swinging in the air over the other arm. Suddenly, Leona’s face was mere inches from Diana’s, with an impish smirk etched on it.

“So, how about a _second_ kiss, eh?”

This caused Diana to blush hotly, but she certainly wasn’t going to refuse. And she had to admit, the second kiss was much better than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I missed a chorus in the middle, and no, I don't care.  
Also, if it wasn't clear, this takes place a while before _Your Own Worst Enemy_. I think there's enough info to guess what might happen between those stories to cause the second, so I want to hear what you guys think.  
Speaking of _Your Own Worst Enemy_, never fear, I'm working on another chapter, and things are looking up! (I personally don't like unhappy endings, so I never planned to leave it that way.)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
